Un cambio De Vida
by elkpo48
Summary: Si kieren ver komo es la vida De Flaky en la Semana de San Valentìn nada mas lean esto... otro FxF
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 " Sera el aire?"  
>El Dia de los Enamorados, una epoca de amigos y romance. En todo Happy Tree Town (Ciudad Happy Tree Friends) Reinaba el amor.<br>el Amor habia atacado todo Happy Tree Town como una fiebre o Resfrio. Todos los personajes estaban enamorados, menos Flaky , ella veia en su recorrido al Supermercado para comprar ingredientes para cocinar, a los demas personajes totalmente enamorados , Cuddles estaba compartiendo una malteada con Giggles, Handy estaba caminando con Petunia tomados de la mano y de las vendas,Nutty solo por ese dia habia dejado los Dulces para probar algo mas delicioso , los Labios de Lammy, en el Parque.  
>Russell estaba con una Sirena viendo al mar desde una barca, Mime estaba tomado de la mano con, asi decirlo una novia "imaginaria" o de M mica, Toothy hab a conocido a una castor llamada Candy, estaban oliendo flores, Sniffles estaba con una "Robot" programada para estar siempre con el. Splendid estaba con su preciosa coleccion de Nueces ya que no pod a estar con nadie ya que al no usar bien sus poderes, terminaba acabando todo en desastre, pero igual estaba bien, Disco Bear estaba siempre con su m sica preferida que el tanto quer a, Pop y Cub solo estaban comiendo chocolates sentados en su patio.<br>Todos saludaban a Flaky al verla pasar ,ella muy timida solo respondia con una peque a sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Ella tan impresionada de lo que ese dia provocaba en sus amigos era extra o sera el aire? se preguntaba ella sin saber que se sentia estar enamorada.  
>Mas tarde ese dia mientras lavaba su ropa al parecer se dio cuenta de que ella al ver que todos eran felices estando enamorados se pregunto Por que no yo? , la respuesta le vino como un rayo a un metal , porque era timida apenas y llegaba a comunicarse con los demas, eso le impedir a enamorarse.<br>En fin, ella solo se preocupaba de sus problemas. Al 2do. dia ella empazaba a sentirse extra a asi que hizo su comida favorita , pero nada, seguia sintiendose asi , hizo una malteada dulce , Tampoco ,hizo un pastel , Y nada, su cuerpo le exigia algo pero ella no sabia que era, ella se sentia Vacia, tanto que ya no estaba tan timida como siempre , queria llenar el vac o de una forma u otra.  
>Esa noche habia recibido una invitacion al Baile de San Valentin pero ella no sabia con quien ir : Toothy? ,no el va a ir con Candy, Sniffles?, no, es muy inteligente para ella porque pensaba que iba a ser aburrido, Splendid? ,no se en donde esta ni que estara haciendo pero no seria buena opcion, Mime? no, es muy extra o para ella ya que usa "utensillos imaginarios" y que a ella no le agradaba, mas bien solo preferia alejarse de el si tenia oportunidad.<br>en fin iria sola , digo no ten a a quien invitar y ya se hacia tarde.  
>Preparo su mejor ropa y se fue corriendo hasta su motocicleta al baile, en el recorrido la pelirroja noto que nunca habia tenido esa actitud y menos cuando se trataba de bailes o reuniones , penso, pero tan rapido que llego al lugar se le olvido lo que estaba pensando y se dirigio a una silla desocupada, comenzaron las luces y la musica,todos se disponian a bailar con sus parejas mientras Flaky solo se sentaba a ver.<br>Paso tanto tiempo pensando que no noto que el baile ya habia terminado y todos se estaban retirando, awwwwwww dijo ella de lo poco que hab a durado el baile, solo que ella no se hab a dado cuenta que han pasado mas de 3 hs y media "que rapido pasa el tiempo" dijo ella mientras se levantaba para irse.  
>Al dia siguiente se sent a peor que antes, se levanto , se cepillo los dientes, desayuno, lavo los platos , todo normal pero al ir de compras de nuevo... <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

ap. 2 "Hola me llamo Flippy"  
>Pero al ir de compras de nuevo al dia siguiente seguia teniendo esos pensamientos que la distraia y no noto una piedra con la que tropezo y sus compras se cayeron junto con ella. La pelirroja se sentia estupida por no haber esquivado esa diminuta piedra.<br>Ella se disponia a levantar sus cosas mientras se quejaba murmurando, luego una mano se extendio ,Flaky no sabia de quien era esa mano ya que el reflejo del sol no la dejaba ver, pero al oir la voz de ese extra o la hac a sentirse "extra a". Era un chico alto, vestimenta verde como de militar con Boina y todo eso y dijo: "te ayudo"? mientras levantaba las compras y las ponia amablemente en su bolsa.  
>La pelirroja no habia notado la presencia de El hasta que termino de recojer las compras. "Gracias" dijo Flaky, "de nada" dijo el chico mientras se retiraba al igual que Flaky, llego a su casa hizo la cena que por alguna razon estaba mas rico todav a,se lavo los dientes, lavo los platos y se fue a dormir solo que hab a algo que la intrigaba Porqu solo cuando hizo contacto con El ella se sentia mejor? sera que tan solo la presencia de ese extra o la hac a sentirse protegida al ser un militar? debia ella ser su amiga? todas esas preguntas le golpeab n la cabeza mientras dorm a.<br>La casa de junto que hab a estado desocupada ten a un conocido nuevo due o , si ,era el y recientemente compro la casa ya que estaba de oferta en un vecindario comun y corriente. Flaky lo veia desde su ventana apenas asomandose un poco para ver lo que su nuevo vecino estaba haciendo, hasta que volteo , Flaky rapidamente se alejo sin dejar que el lo viera o notara su presencia.  
>Todos los demas vecinos tocaban a su puerta para darle la bienvenida con obsequios y regalos, Flaky no se animaba a ir a saludarlo porque la timidez hab a llegado de nuevo a ella , y no podria siquiera comunicarse asi que solo lo evito hasta la ma ana siguiente. Llegada la ma ana se levanto temprano para recojer su periodico matutino, ella cansada y adormecida apenas pod a ver por el sue o, lo recogio y una voz similar a la anterior dijo:"hola , buenos dias" , no podia creerlo el la estaba saludando , ella no pod a ignorar el saludo asi que no tuvo mejor cosa que hacer "Buenos dias", respondio Flaky , luego pregunto como te llamas? , Mi nombre es Flippy , soy un ex Boina Verde de la armada de infanter a nro. 7 , y tu como te llamas? , Flaky se quedo helada sabia que tenia que responder asi que dijo"Mi... Mi nombre es... es... Fl... Flaky", bueno mucho gusto "Fl...Flaky" imitando en broma el tartamudeo de Flaky, despidiendose riendo, ella se suponia que deb a ofenderse , pero esta vez solo decidio reirse tambien y volver a su casa a desayunar , pasaron las horas y Flaky finalmente hab a decidido visitar a Flippy ,toco suavemente la puerta , el atendio diciendo " Te puedo ayudar?" , ella respondio , "solo quiero saludar" , y el la invito a pasar y tomar el te , hablaron ,cosa que Flaky no hacia pero esta vez si ,llegaron las 12:00 y Flaky tenia que hacer el almuerzo, Flippy la acompa o hasta la salida y la despidio diciendo:"Gracias por la visita, ven mas seguido". Flaky se hab a quedado atonita . el queria que la vuelva a visitar , sera que Flippy disfruta la compan a de Flaky? al menos eso pensaba ella. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 "Asesino suelto"  
>En la mitad de la semana de San Valentin a Flaky se le ocurrio invitar a Flippy a cenar pero las palabras no le salian mas bien , Tartamudeaba solo al verse en el espejo y no tendria el valor de invitarlo, sono la puerta , ella abrio y era Flippy y le dijo " que tal si salimos a cenar hoy?", la pelirroja se quedo muda, el la habia invitado a salir a ella , algo se proponia asi que temblando dijo:"E... esta bien", perfecto ,dijo Flippy sera hoy a las 8:00 ,te espero adios.<br>No habia tiempo que perder , ella se apresuro a hacer sus cosas y prepararse para el evento, se puso su ropa nueva ,un vestido rojo que combinaba con su cabello, zapatos de tacos rosados, aros y brazaletes ,ect. ya eran las 7:50 y ya estaba nerviosa ,muy nerviosa ,faltaban 10 minutos para el evento , sono el timbre y era Flippy , " Ya est s lista?" le dijo, Flaky penso pero faltan 10 minutos porque vino temprano? ,Si le dijo , y se fueron al parque , y luego a el restaurante, pasaron una linda velada , pero Flippy tenia que confesarle algo a Flaky, algo que tenia desde muy adentro, que se ocultaba a veces ,"era... era..."tartamudeaba el peliverde. Flaky se ponia mas atenta a lo que iba a decirle, y era...era... que , bueno el tenia... un...un... , olvidalo Flaky no es nada , se levantaron , Flippy pago la cuenta, acompa o a Flaky a su casa, y se despidio. que era lo que Flippy tenia que confesarle a Flaky? sera que siente algo por ella? o podra ser otra cosa?  
>A la ma ana suguiente de la velada Flaky se sentia normal, mas bien se sentia feliz, muy feliz tanto que solo recogio el periodico y sin leerlo se fue a desayunar. Lo que no hab a leido era que un asesino estaba suelto y ya habia cometido 8 muertes devastadoras y sangrientas, podria estar en los suburvios,"se vende Fort Reault de buena calidad poco kilometraje y con garant a consultar a 03878457902". Flaky no se percataba que el asesino estaba por esos lugares, pero al no haber leido la noticia no se preocupo y siguio su rutina diaria. La pelirroja para agradecer el amable gesto de humildad hizo un pastel especial para Flippy , con moras rojas , frutillas, y jalea de manzana, se lo llevo a su casa, toco el timbre, nada, otra vez, nada, golpeo con la mano y la puerta se abrio sola, ella entr como si nada y todo estaba oscuro , ella pens que no estaba asi que se fue con el pastel esperando que el viniera para d rselo, lo que ella no sab a es que Flippy si estaba en su casa encerrado en su habitaci n.<br>Se escuchaban peque os gritos que venian de alli pero que luego se acallaban, que sera que estara haciendo Flippy? se pregunto Flaky, asi que solo regreso a su casa esperando que el llegara. Sono su timbre , la pelirroja se apresuro a la puerta esperando que fuera... que fuera..., Cuddles? ,"hola Flaky voy a hacer otra fiesta vas a venir o prefieres quedarte en tu casa por la noticia de esta ma ana", " Que noticia es?", pregunt Flaky, y con el periodico en la mano se lo puso en la cara esperando que ella lo leyera, "ASESINO SUELTO , POR SU SEGURIDAD SE RECOMIENDA NO SALIR SIN ACOMPA ANTE", dicen que ya ha hecho 14 muertes en la semana,"!Oh por dios , en serio?", si pero el asunto es si vas o no vas, Si voy a ir, respondio Flaky, bueno te veo hoy a las 8:00,lleva pareja, no querras ir sola otra vez no?, !Pero claro que voy a llevar pareja ,Respond o la pelirroja esperando que Flippy acepte ir con ella. El sali de su casa, Flaky al no ver eso creyo que el habia venido asi que dejo el pastel para invitarlo a salir de nuevo pero a un baile que organizaron sus amigos , el acepto, ya que no tenia otra cosa que hacer, se prepararon para su segunda velada, esta vez en un baile , a las 7:50 , Flippy llego otra vez 10 minutos temprano a la casa de Flaky, a qu se debera esto? se pregunto mientras ya en su casa era la ocasion perfecta para entregarle el pastel que ella hab a hecho, Flippy al ver el pastel lleno de color rojo, con peque os detalles que parecen peque os arboles, empezo a actuar medio extra o, le temblaba sus manos, empezaba a sudar,se ponia medio palido, " Estas bien?", Pregunt Flaky, "Eh... este... si me siento bien muy bien , nos vamos?" en el trayecto hacia el baile , Flippy seguia actuando extra o, a Flaky no le interesaba , mas bien se ponia colorada al pensar que el se portaba as solo al estar con ella , pero estaba equivocada , MUY equivocada.  
>Llegaron a baile , alli estaban todos los anteriores invitados de la fiesta anterior, Llegada la noche la luna salia e iluminaba a las parejas en un Romantico y Natural acontecimiento. y alli estaban los dos bailando juntos Flaky temblaba era la primera vez que estaba en esa situacion tan romantica, se vieron uno al otro , a Flaky le agarraba una electricidad en el cuerpo , sus rostros se empezaron a acercar lentamente, hasta el punto que ya estaba a centimetros y luego Cuddles a lo lejos se estaba sirviendo ponche junto con Giggles pero su Vaso se le cayo y se lleno de ese ponche rojo sobre su ropa, ellos se limitaban a re rse , pero Flippy antes de hacer lo que ba a hacer ,su instinto no aguardaba mas solto a Flaky y fue corriendo hasta Cuddles , en el camino empu o un cuchillo-daga, que con la velocidad del impacto atravezo el abdomen de Cuddles , el y Giggles solo miraban con horror la cara de Flippy que hab a cambiado drasticamente ,sus ojos eran amarillentos,tenia el cabello despeinado,sus dientes han pasado de ser correctos a estar puntiagudos como una bestia, Cuddles ya no aguantaba el dolor asi que Flippy decidio terminar con el, con su fuerza elevo el cuchillo hasta arriba hasta partir ,desde el abdomen hasta la cabeza en estaba paralizada vio al chico que le gustaba morirse ante sus ojos, luego Flippy miro a Giggles ,para que ella no hablara le corto su lengua al meter su mano en su boca, luego con mucha fuerza atravezo la parte inferior de adentro de la boca haciendo que el cuchillo saliera por la nuca y clavandola en la pared,Flaky no podoa ver adonde se hab a ido Flippy porque las luces no la dejaban ver o a ningun otro asi que decidio irse al ba o. Flippy sigilosamente se fue adonde estaban Petunia y Handy bailando tranquilamente,con su arma blanca se puso atras de Handy y se lo incrusto en el medio de la cabeza y arrastandolo hacia la oscuridad, terminando con el de 23 apu aladas en la espalda, Petunia inocente fue a donde se hab a ido Handy, mir hacia la oscuridad y de alli salio disparado el cuchillo cortando su cabeza por la mitad de la frente y de nuevo salio su mano arrastrandola hacia la oscuridad al igual que Handy. Nutty se habia separado de Lammy para ir por poche para los dos, y sintio un olor que le gustaba mucho asi que como un perro se fue a donde estaba ese delicioso olor esperando poder probarlo, una vez en la cocina de la oscuridad sali Flippy agarrandolo por la boca y llevarlo hacia el aceite hirviendo y lo lanzo alli , el se retorcia como una lombr z hasta que Flippy tiro alli varios quimicos que encontro y se alejo ,resulta que habia encontrado los ingredientes para hacer una bomba casera ,y !BOOOMMMM , salio todo hecho mierd*, en la pista de baile se ha producido un corte electrico debido a la explosi n que derrumbo toda una pared,todos impresionados vieron los cadaveres como adornos en el lugar ,todos salieron corriendo y gritando menos Lammy y Flaky, Lammy estaba dada vuelta tomando ponche asi que no vio lo ocurrido,pero cuando Flippy la agarr la atravezo el corazon y lanzandola hacia el muro volteado, todo estaba ensangrentado y destruido Flippy reia maniaticamente en la luz de la luna como un lobo , Flaky finalmente salio del ba o para averiguar de donde salio ese ruido estremecedor, pero cuando Flippy estaba alli riendose tratando de seguir matando a Lammy apu aleandola sus miradas se cruzaron, Flippy habia dejado de sostener a Lammy , se puso de nuevo normal ,vio todo lo que ha hecho , Un periodico salio volando y llego a la cara de Flaky, ella lo vio y comentaba de un Identikit con sus cualidades se quedo impactada , el era el asesino que hablaban los periodicos,el que mato a 14 mas los de la fiesta, hubo silencio pero en sus mentes se producia una guerra de palabras, el rompio ese silencio diciendo "!No me mires,SOY UN MOUNSTRUO!", y huyo, dejando a Flaky sola y confundida. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 "Pelea , confrontacion y emocion"  
>Flippy mientras huia, en su mente decia , "!Maldicion , mi trauma me ataco de nuevo , voy a tener que dejar este vecindario y comprar otra casa, por decima vez, y lo peor es que Flaky ahora me ve como una bestia , no puedo seguir acercandomele ,es bueno para ella".Los demas personajes que huyeron se fueron a su casa, aterrados venidos de la peor fiesta de todas, en su casa Flaky estaba triste, lloraba y estaba adolorida, porque lo hiciste Flippy?, estaba devastada, no queria nada solo se fue a su habitacion a seguir llorando hasta dormirse, llegada la ma ana ella esperaba que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla a la que no podia llegar el sol, se levanto con mucha tristeza, tomo el desayuno y recordo !Flippy , corrio hasta su patio y miro la casa de junto , no habia nada , estaba vacia, se puso mas triste , esa tarde ella recibi una invitaci n al funeral de las personas asesinadas en la fiesta, con mucha tristeza acepto , se preparo y se fue, estaba la polic a en el velorio esperando que el vuelva,<br>a la escena del crimen, todos estaban tristes ,seguia habiendo mucha sangre por todos lados, muy tremendo, pero de las hojas salio el , "!MANOS ARRIBA , HIJO DE PUTA " , le gritaban los Gorras (Policias) , el levanto las manos y bajo la cabeza , pero al hacer eso miro la sangre, se puso de nuevo extra o, p lido, tembloroso, "Volvi, desgraciados", dijo el con voz hueca y aguda, corrio hasta una pared, los gorras le disparaban a muerte, el estaba bajo un muro,y salio haciendo piruetas y esquivando las balas, los dem s gorras alejaban a las personas y las ponian seguras mientras se unian a la balacera, alli estaba Flaky y observaba como se las arreglaba con los gorras , lanzo una piedra a la que impacto en la cara a un oficial cercano , y robandole su arma se puso a su nivel , disparo a las demas armas de los oficiales dejandolos desarmados e invulnerables, se fue hacia donde estaba la gente y tomo a una rehen, a Flaky, y empezo a correr, ella estaba paralizada del miedo ,pensaba que iba a morir ,cuando .  
>Del aire llego, !Splendid , "alto , suelta a la chica , y entregate" dijo el superheroe, " Y tu crees que te voy a hacer caso , Hijo de Puta?, esta sera mi victima nro. 20 asi que no me lo estropees , !LARGATE " y corrio hacia el bosque esperando perderlo de vista, Splendid los siguio desde el aire como un helicoptero, como en la serie "COPS" , Flippy se detuvo , y solto a Flaky , y super temblando Flaky dijo" Q...q...q... que me vas ha... ha... acer?", Flippy puso su cuchillo en posicion para apu alar , y lo apunto hacia el cerebro de Flaky , uso su mejor fuerza Y..., Flaky cerro los ojos , cuando los abrio vio la mano de Splendid agarrando el cuchillo, deteniendo por poco de ser atravezada, Splendid lo empujo lejos y se pusieron en pose de batalla,el peliverde comenzo, corrio agarrando una roca y lanzandola al pecho, fallo , el peliazul,fue de nuevo contra el con una enbestida que Flippy por poco esquivo, l sabia que tenia que ganar pero no sabia como hasta que vio a Flaky tratandose de protegerse en un arbol asi que con una patada en los bajos de Splendid hizo que retrocediera, agarro a Flaky le arranco una de sus Puas y se la clavo en el hombro iziquierdo de Splendid, Flippy corrio junto con Flaky agarrandola de la mu eca, luego de un rato la solto y siguio corriendo solo, Flaky no sabia lo afortunada que era , sobrevivio a Flippy y se puso a salvo, por alguna razon ella no le temia a Flippy , mas bien queria ayudarlo a superar ese trauma que lo agovia desde su viaje de la guerra que le conto dias atras. Todos los demas pensaban que Splendid mato a Flippy asi que por alguna razon hicieron otra fiesta para celebrar que ya no estarian en peligro de nuevo. Sobre todo invitaron a Flaky porque solo ella habia sobrevivido al ataque al estar en contacto con el peliverde.<br>Estaban todos bailando , ya revividos (porque en HTF al morir todos vuelven a la vida en cuesti n de horas sin importar el da o que tengan), Flaky les narraba la historia, pasaron 2 o 3 horas y llego un extra o con gabardina , sombrero, guantes y lentes , nadie le prest atencion , exepto Flaky que se preguntaba quien era ese tipo con la gabardina ,pero solo duro un poco ya que soltaron fuegos artificiales,el extra o no aguanto m s y se saco la gabardina , los guantes y el sombrero ,"!Aha volvi!" dijo ,todos lo miraban ,hasta que se saco los lentes y era, !Flippy , como no me di cuenta por el cabello verde el habia sellado las salidas y como era un lugar grande con muchos pasillos y habitaci nes,todos se separaron,GRAN ERROR . Sniffles se fue con su robot a la sala de mecanica, esperando perder a Flippy,(NO), el se ocultaba en la oscuridad listo para atacar , y lo hizo agarro a Sniffles y con fuerza empezo a golpearlo hasta dejarlo contuso, agarro a la robot le saco unos cables con lo que lo amarraron al desmayado y activo una secuencia de Auto-Destruccion de 3:00 min. y se largo, Candy y Toothy estaban solos en la cocina agachados bajo un lavaplatos,!PUM de un patadon se abrio la puerta y entro Flippy con cara de "!Aquiiiiii Estoy " busco por todos lados y los encontro se abrazaron y Candy temblando dijo:"Bueno Toothy , si acabo aqui acabare contigo", luego unieron sus labios en un apasionado y ultimo beso al que Toothy le llego inesperadamente, "Oh , que lindo" dijo en forma de broma , saco un cuchillo muy grande y los atravezo a los dos por el corazon y clavandola en la pared, luego otro en el abdomen y luego otro en la cabeza, salio y se fue a buscar mas victimas, en la piscina estaban Russell y la sirena , Flippy los vio y desde la cocina saco varios instrumentos electricos y los arrojo con el proposito de matarlos con los objetos contundentes, cosa que CASI resulto porque seguian vivos , pero Flippy los conecto y electrocuto a los dos hasta que explotaron sus restos en el aire, Flippy agarro uno de esos pedazos y se lo comio,"Mmm, Pescado frito",dijo. Luego se fue a buscar otra victima, Mime estaba en un salon de espejos, todo lo refejaban a el escondido abrazando a su novia invisible, se escucho un ruido de espejos rotos,y un poco de su reflejo, Mime temblaba de miedo , Y todos los espejos reflejaban la presencia de Flippy riendose como loco, se movian los espejos como una ilusi n optica, eso volvia loco tamb en a Mime , lo que el no sabia es que Flippy estaba acercando los espejos con una cuerda haciendo una rueda con los espejos atrap ndolo y sin salida, luego empezo a tirar de la cuerda y rompio todos los espejos haciendo rebotar pedazos de vidrio filozos al cuerpo de Mime cortandolo como a un papel, Sniffles desperto y vio la secuencia de auto-destruccion que se habia activado y quedaban 1:26 min. , se puso a gritar y queriendose liberar para detener el conteo, Flippy entro en esa habitacion de nuevo , Sniffles se hizo el desmayado de nuevo esperando confundirlo,vino con las demas victimas no asesinadas y amordazadas y las tiro junto con el robot esperando que mueran en 1:17 min. pero no estaba Flaky, No estaba amordazada pero si estaba en la habitacion despues de perder a Flippy, "Flaky ayudanos" le susurraba Sniffles , "de acuerdo, que tengo que hacer?", es muy simple ,solo tienes que cambiar el transistor de acuerdo con la linea de montaje asi te saldra el mecanismo de control del robot, una vez adentro selecciona el archivo"Ms.01rrF003.", abrelo luego que se active el Autorun.099 desactiva el servidor de acuerdo con la se al de Synapsis, y asi desactivara la secuencia de Auto-Destruccion del robot", Eh?, dijo Flaky ante tanto palabrer o y cosas de computadoras, !arrr "!Solo desconecta el cable verde y el azul y cambialos de orden!" luego de hacerlo a los 0:10 seg. de tiempo todos suspiraron aliviados ,por 6 segundos , cuando vieron la cara de Flippy frustrado de que su plan no resulto,pero le daba igual ya que solo tenia que activar de nuevo la seuencia y escapar como una Lagartija, camino lentamente y en el camino se puso Flaky, "!Dejalos en paz "dijo, "Pero claro que los voy a dejar ,descansar en Paz, !hahahaha y no puedes hacer nada para defenderte o atacar" dijo el peliverde , Flaky sabia que tenia razon , que no tenia como defenderse , pero si con que atacar, asi que junto valor , cerro los ojos , y lo beso, Flippy estaba impresionado, en su mente decia "Haha, y con eso cree que me va a derrotar? lo unico que tengo que hacer es golpearla con mucha fuerza", pero los musculos no le respondian para atacar,"Que raro no puedo atacar, MIERD* que furia tengo !aaaaaaaaggggghhhhh ,!no que es eso mi fuerza desvanece , me debilito, mi fuerza empieza a mermar, !NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASIIII , en el mundo exterior despues del beso Flippy se tambaleaba de un lado a otro gritando de dolor hasta que de su cabeza salio su parte malvada totalmente lastimado y debil,Sniffles dijo:Bueno esto va con todo lo que me ense aron de anatomia y fisica pero igual, la parte mala dijo: "!Yo ya me voy " y salio por la ventana al salir lo agarraron los Gorras , que le llenaron el cuerpo a balazos en TODAS PARTES (me refiero tambien en los bajos) y se murio , los ofiales forenzes dijeron que la identidad era correcta el era el asesino tan buscado asi que lo llevaron a autopsia,todos los que estaban alli vieron la muerte de la maldad de Flippy,que no se dieron cuenta de que el otro estaba en el piso sin movimientos ,todos se acercaron a socorrerlo, Sniffles que tambi n era doctor dijo que sus signos vitales estaban mal y empeorando, iba a morir, Flaky llorosa le dijo:"!No por favor Flippy no te mueras, no te mueras tu eres mi todo y mi despues ,no quiero que te mueras , Te Amo Flippy ", "y... y...yo no s...seria capaz de dejar a u..una se orita sola e...e...es mi deber de soldado" Flippy abrio los ojos y desperto de estar desmayado, sus signos vitales estaban volviendo a la normalidad, asi que (con nueva ropa) lo llevaron a un hospital, Flippy se volvio a dormir , pero en la ambulancia, Flaky se pregunto en que estaba so ando. Pero eso no le importaba ya que su Flippy habia vuelto y ella estaria lista para tener toda una vida para compartir con El, despues de la boda que Flaky nunca creeria tener... 


End file.
